10 Flora and Helia One-Shots
by xProperReadingMaterialx
Summary: The title says all you need to know.
1. Cold Mornings

Winter had hit a few weeks ago, and it hit in full swing. Within days, snow covered the ground of Magix. Alfea and Red Fountain included. Some students went home to celebrate the winter with their families, others opted to remain on campus to study.

On the outskirts of Red Fountains campus, lied the headmasters cottage, a two story pure white house that had housed ever headmaster of Red Fountain since the beginning.

And right now, two people, a husband and a wife, lay content in each others arms in the master bedroom.

The man was the headmaster of the school, who took over the place following his uncled unexpected retirement. His name was Helia. His wife was a ex-member of the infamous Winx Club. Her name was Flora.

Helia lay with his head rested on the mountain of pillows at the top of the bed, one hand resting behind his neck, the other around the brunette text to hims waist. The girl connected her gaze to his, and as emerald green met midnight blue, you could practically feel the love.

The fire cracked in the background, but neither paid much attention as Flora pushed herself up to kiss her dark haired husuband hungrily. He responded eagerly, flipping her over so her head now rest were his once was, never breaking contact with his wifes mouth.

He only left her lips alone when he ventured further down, towards her collarbone. Her breath was ragged, from both lack of oxygen and excitment.

"I love you," Helia breathed, before moving his kisses to her shoulder.

"I love you too," Flora panted, "god- I love you so much."

Just before her husbands kisses could venture under her nightgown, a knock on the bedroom door stopped them from going further.

"Mummy, Daddy?" Came a small, muffled voice from the other side of the pristine white wood double doors.

Helia left with a smile kiss to her mouth before moving to the door to find their four year old daughter, holding the hand of her three year old brother.

"Yes darling?" Helia asked with such grace, as if he hadn't been about to possibly give her another sibling.

"It was really cold in Alexander's room so he came to mine, but then I realised it was cold in mine too. The I remembered that mummy and daddy have a nice, warm room because they have a fire. So I came here," the four year old explained in a high pitched voice.

Beside her, Alexander nodes, confirming her story.

"Alright then," Helia says, acting as of she had forced him to say the next words, "I guess you could come into mummy and daddy's bed for the morning."

"Yay!" She shrieked, running into the room, leaving her brother in the dust, along with her 'I'm so innocent' attitude. She threw herself on the bed with a bit if a jump and snuggled next to her mother, whom she was practically a mirror image of, save for the midnight blue eyes.

Helia smiled, picking up Alex (who was his own mirror with the exception of his mothers eyes) and walking to the bed, closing the door behind him. "I'm debating putting you in acting classes little Miss Avery," he taunted, "your getting very good at playing innocent."

He placed down Alex and he ran to his mother, having always been a mummy's boy. Avery had always remained platonic when choosing a favourite parent, so it was quite a shock when from a even younger age Alex favoured his mother over his father. He still loved his father, and Helia never felt jealousy towards his feelings, so it was fine.

"Then I could be like aunty Stella!" She beamed at her father and he just laughed lightly. It was no secret that of all of her aunts, Stella was her favourite, and Alexanders was Layla, without a doubt.

It was 5 years ago the group broke up, and just 6 months after that they said their vows. Making them the first to tie the knot, but it was when Flora fell pregnant just 3 months later, the group constantly teased them about being the first to break and how they couldn't wait.

Avery was the first child to be born from a previous Winx member, followed by Amber, Bloom and Sky's daughter, who she is close friends with. But it was just 1 month after Floras all-clear from the doctor she fell pregnant for a second time. Oh, how they were teased for bearly waiting 3 months after she was pregnant with Avery before getting Flora impregnated all over again.

Although both of her children may not have been planned, as she looked over there huddling forms laying atop her and next to her respectively, she knew they were the best things that ever happened to her. Closely followed by the man who gave them to her, her husband and love of her life, Helia.

—

 **So, I actually haven't written on this site for years, but I came back to see how the fandom was doing. It was then I realised we didn't have many Flora x Helia stories so I whipped up this quickie to see how people will react. If you want me to write more I will happily do so, I want to get back into this fandom. If you do like this, feel free to leave a story suggestion. Just keep it T or lower!**


	2. We Said No More

After starting many (and I mean MANY) stories, I couldn't stick with any of them. None of them I particularly liked enough to post. In fact, I'm not even 100% happy with this one. Which is why I can't express how much I need all of you to submit some ideas! Like seriously, my writers block wasn't even funny this past week. PLEASE SUBMIT SOME IDEAS/PROMPTS. PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU.

And on that note, here is "We Said No More."

It couldn't be true, right? Then again, she had taken six and they all responded the same way. She looked down at the white stick for what felt like the hundredth time, and the two pink plus signs just continued staring at her. What was she going to do? She had to tell him, she would never abort.

They had decided after Avery and Alexander that they didn't want any more. So, she went and got the bar. But that had also been over 2 and a half years ago now, and the implant was supposed to last 3 years.

Before she could think, the front door closed and a familiar voice shouts out to her.

"Flora? I'm home."

With a sigh, she stashed the test in her back pocket of her jeans and walked into the hallway.

Helia saw exit the bathroom and gave her a small smile, "we're you sick again?"

For the past week, she had been throwing up. The married couple had just pushed it off as the flu that had struck both of their children just a few weeks before, but the flu they had lasted only 3 days. If she was sick today as well, Helia told her he was taking her to the clinic.

Flora debated telling him right then and there but decided against it. "No, I was just using the bathroom."

She threw in a smile to convince him further.

"Well in that case," he began, taking off his jacket, "since the kids are visiting your parents in Linphea."

He put his jacket on the coat rack next to him, which made her eyes advert to the window just next to it which showed the snow falling from the sky and hitting the already white covered ground.

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her hips, kissing the top of her head. "I feel as though we should take advantage of the time we have." His kisses lowered from her head to her forehead, nose and finally, lips.

God, she loved him, and he loved her. So why was she holding her new found information in? They loved each other, they were in no way a financial problem, hell, they could have 5 more kids and never see a problem in money. They would love this child more than life themselves, for their son or daughter would be forged from their love.

And then it slipped out.

"I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stop for a few seconds, Helia stopped kissing her and pulled away slightly, his eyes still closed. Flora, on the other hand, had her eyes wide and held her breath, awaiting his reaction.

When his eyes opened again he looked at her with a blank stare. "Are you serious?"

All she could do was nod.

And that was all it took for Helia to release his own breath and hug her tight, and only then did she breathe.

"How long?" He asked.

"I just found out a minute before you arrived," and then she pulled out the test from her back pocket.

He looked it for a moment and broke into a smile, "I love you."

She smiled at his response, "I love you too."

"How are we going to tell Ave and Alex?"

She thinks for a moment before another thought hits her, "how are we going to tell the others?"

He laughs lightly, they had announced that they had didn't want any more kids a pretty soon after they had decided it. The group had joked that they would "see how long that lasts."

"Honestly, what if we just called up your parents and told them to bring the kids in and we tell them together?"

Flora laughs, but realizes he's being serious and stops, "really?"

"Yeah, we can even do that with the others."

Flora snorts at that, "the girls would kill me if I told them over the phone."

He laughs, "true."

"What about the press?"

Unsurprisingly, even after the Winx split, the media constantly wanted to know everything about the lives of the famous Winx members living their lives. If any of the girls left the house, they would be papped, and the resulting photos would be placed on every magazine cover possible.

Flora had been shocked when she was on her way to the supermarket when she was 5 months pregnant with Avery and found at least 50 paparazzi awaiting her outside, all asking why she had hidden her pregnancy.

It only got worse when Avery was born. This was when the former Winx members gathered together and got the best agent they could, she had to have professional photos taken of Avery and send them to the magazines so that they could finally give up on entering red fountain to get the first photo. It was only 10 minutes after the photos had been released that Avery was on every screen, her name placed amongst titles such as "the first of child of a prodigy" or "the child of our future."

"We will deal with them later." He shrugs off.

Helia pulled out his phone and pulled up her mother's contract, "shall we?"

"Sure," Flora replied, a smile blooming on her face.


	3. Beauty Never Sleeps

The group of 12 sat down at the large table that rested against a large window, giving a perfect view of Melody. The restaurant they were currently in was one of the best rated on the planet, and they would go for nothing lower, as tonight was to be a special one.

Menus were handed out to them, and they ordered just minutes later. They already knew what they wanted, as they had selected the restaurant after looking to see if it could cater to everyone's taste.

Appetizers came and the conversation remained basic, everyone seemed to have their own going. It was casual and stress-free, just like they had planned. And then, their mains came, placed elegantly in front of the person who ordered them.

"Really?" Flora asked, looking at her boyfriends' plate in light disgust.

There, laying on the white china, was a silver tray bearing nine perfect holes that carried escargot.

Flora winced as he smiled at her amused, and ate one. Her only response was fake gagging, overly dramatic fake gagging.

This attracted the attention of the others, who had already begun digging in. They could only smile lightly as Helia began to reply.

"Look," he began, "don't talk about my meal until you look at your own."

The brunette glanced at her white plate, which held eight sushi rolls. She looked back at him, before replying.

"What about it," she protested, "it's my favorite!"

He laughed lightly, "it's raw fish wrapped in seaweed," he took a break, "and escargot is my favorite meal. What's the difference?"

"The difference is yours is cooked snails and mine isn't."

They look each other in the eye, both of them raising eyebrows at each other before smiling and going back to eating.

The others, who watched the exchange carefully, smile and shake their heads with content before returning to their food.

Once the mains were out of the way, discussion continued. Topics such as when Stella and Brandon's wedding and Sky and Blooms wedding would occur took most of the spotlight though.

Just as they began to depart for the night, a cake was placed in front of Musa.

"I'm sorry," she began, "I didn't order-"

A gasp finished her sentence.

With shocking grace, Riven descended onto one knee.

The cake wasn't just an ordinary one, for on the top were the words "Will you marry me? - Riven."

All attention turned to the dark haired girl, who just nodded and let a few tears slip by.

Applaud was heard throughout the restaurant, and a symphony began on the other side of the room. A ruby princess cut ring with a simple gold band was slipped upon the pale girls' fingers. And then attention was drawn to Sky, whom held up his phone and gave Riven a thumbs up, telling him he had caught it on tape.

Flora turned to her boyfriend, "did you know about this?"

Helia smiled lightly and nodded. Flora gasped, "and you didn't tell me?"

He only smiled more.

"Well then," she huffed, "you're lucky I love you."

And then the tan girl placed a kiss on her pale boyfriend's cheek, before turning back to the lucky couple. Instinctively, Helia's arms placed themselves around her waist, and her only response was to place her hands on his.

No one noticed the small but meaningful interaction, as they were all gushing over Musa and Riven, and rightfully so.

But it was in that moment when Flora felt him kiss the top of her head, that she fell in love with him all over again.

—-

The girls had opted to stay the night at red fountain instead of going back to Alfea for the night. The boys were tired as it was, and they didn't want them driving to Alfea and then heading all the way back to red fountain.

Like the girls, the guys had been upgraded from the normal dorms, though it had less to do with them saving the universe and more being friends with Saladin's nephew. But hey, they took what they could get.

They now had separate rooms, but it was no surprise when Helia got the equivalent of three of their rooms.

When they began to file into the hallway that had their rooms, they were surprised to see the headmaster.

The group straightened, with the exception of Helia and Flora.

"Ah, Flora, darling, great to see you," the old man greets.

"Good to see you too Saladin, how's Anne," Flora asked, referencing the headmaster's wife.

Everyone except Helia sends curious glances at each other, who knew they were on first name basis?

"Good, much better after you sent those healing herbs, the flu left her after a few hours after she took them."

"Aunt Anne was sick?" Helia asked.

Flora and Saladin nod, the group behind them tries not to laugh at the look on Helia's face.

"I was telling Flora over our Friday afternoon tea, she sent home herbs just a day later with instructions on how to make them a tea. We have some leftovers though?" His uncle responds.

"The flu that was going around was said to be spreading like wildfire, I gave you enough for an extra dose if you got sick as well."

He smiles warmly at her, "such a thoughtful girl you are, don't hurt her Helia, we'll ditch you and pick her side."

Helia just remains, shock written on his face. When he speaks again he asks the question on everybody's mind.

"Friday afternoon tea?"

"She comes over every Friday." The headmaster replies, nonchalantly.

"No one ever thought to tell me my girlfriend was having afternoon tea every Friday with my uncle?"

Saldain shrugs, "sometimes your parents join us."

Helia's jaw nearly hits the floor, "so you really are replacing me with my own girlfriend."

His uncle nods, before changing the topic.

"I assume congratulations are needed for Musa and Riven?"

Musa blushes, and Riven nods respectively, this still is his headmaster.

"Will you girls be staying the night?"

"Yes sir," the girls reply, with the exception of Flora who just says "yes."

The grey-haired man smiles, "well then carry on with your night, no funny business. Except you Helia, funny business means great nieces and nephews!"

And with that the old man slips into his own bedroom, a teasing and amused smile on his lips.

And that's all it takes for the group to burst into merry laughter.

"We're off to bed, you know to sleep," Helia replies, smiling at his friends, before taking Flora's hand and walking behind the mahogany door that leads to his bedroom, leaving the others to laugh in the hallway.

Once inside the soundproof room, Helia turns to Flora, a smirk on his face.

"So, time for funny business?"

She laughs at him, "brush away the remnants of the dead snail on your teeth and I'll think about it."

He smiles and heads into his bathroom to brush his teeth, and returns a few minutes later, in his pajamas.

The sight of her, makeup removed, wearing his shirt and no pants other than underwear makes his heart beat faster.

Although the drool coming out of her mouth that drips onto his pillow from her deep slumber may throw people off, he can't imagine a more beautiful sight.

Because beauty never sleeps.

 **I had written a one shot before this, but it was off, and I didn't like it. I think maybe I'll post a chapter with all of the one shots I didn't like, so that I actually post them, but there not alone.**

 **I was asked by guest to add some Musa/Riven into one, so this was my attempt. I'm not good at writing when the entire group is there, so I kind of glossed over them and focused on Flora/Helia with a dash of Musa/Riven.**

 **I was also asked to make these longer, which I kind of did…**

 **Also, I'd like to apologise if you though these one-shots would all be from the same universe, winxkate pointed out that they did seem to be following a pattern. These aren't connected, all though, you could imagine they are.**

 **A guest also gave me a few ideas that I'm debating on how to write. May take me a while, but I think I have an idea of how I want to go about them.**

 **But this chapter was mostly about how I always thought that Flora would be close with Helia's family, and I thought it would be funny if Saladin got along with Flora better than his Uncle.**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a suggestion!**


	4. Always a Bridesmaid

**Okay, I decided to write a fic in which Flora and Helia haven't met yet. Don't worry though, it does end with Flora/Helia.**

My tan hands brushed down her floor-length gown, today was the big day. Her heels had been elegantly placed on her feet, and her hair had been twisted into a bun. Makeup had been applied by a professional and she had added small pieces of jewelry to accentuate the look.

There had been a light shower that morning, but it had vanished and left gorgeous rays of sunshine in its place instead. The wedding arch had been decorated with light purple and green flowers, made by her magic to give it a little extra push as well.

Oh, today was going to be perfect.

The thought, however, only made my face fall even deeper into a frown.

For it, was a perfect day for Timmy and Tecna to be married. And it wasn't that I didn't love the light purple dress she wore, it was just that it wasn't white.

Tecna and Timmy were the last of the group that was engaged, everyone else sported two rings, one for their engagement, and one for their marriage. But I sported nothing, not even a promise ring.

Jason wasn't even here with me today, to watch me walk down an aisle for the fifth time. He didn't even tell Timmy he wasn't coming, I had to break the news to him, which made the orange haired specialist stress out on who to get to get to act as best man. He eventually got hold of his good friend Helia, who accepted the job.

So here I was, standing in front of a mirror, waiting for this 'Helia' guy to show up. I check my phone to see if there were any texts from Jason, but all I got was a blank screen. He hadn't even given a reason for not coming, he just said he wasn't. Normally, I would question his actions, but he had been very agitated recently, and I didn't want to fight.

Or did I? Did I want this constant torture to stop? First, it was blowing of dates, then royal balls, and now his best friend's wedding? I had to bring this up, even if it meant saying goodbye to my 6-year relationship with him.

I press the green call button next to his name in my contacts and place my phone to my ear, I close my eyes when I hear it begin to dial. This was going to get nasty, I could tell.

It rings for a few seconds before it finally is answered.

"Hello?" A feminine voice comes through the phone.

"Uh," I reply, startled, "hi, who is this?"

"Rebecca." She replies with a bubbly voice.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend's phone, Rebecca?" I ask.

"Uhh," there was a moment of silence, "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number."

"No," I reply, "no I don't."

In the background I hear a man's voice, "shit, what did I tell you about answering my phone, Rebecca?"

"Sorry," 'Rebecca' says.

Another few seconds of silence before finally, Jason's voice is heard.

"Hello?"

"Are you cheating on me, Jason?" I ask, her eyes welling with tears.

"Uh, it's not like that Flora." He replies.

"Sure it isn't," is my only response, "how long?"

He sighs, "3 months, I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"Like this?" I nearly shout, "you mean standing in a bridesmaid dress waiting for someone to come replace the part you were supposed to be in for your best friend's wedding?"

I want to pick up my dress and run, go somewhere I can burst into tears and just curse the world. But just because today was disastrous for me, doesn't mean it has to be disastrous for everyone else.

"Tell Timmy I'm sorry."

And then, he hangs up. I lower my hand that has the phone gripped tightly in it and rest my forehead against the white walls of the back of the wedding venue.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I turn quickly, trying to disguise my outbreak. A pale man stands in front of me, bearing dark blue eyes and black hair, he is stunning. A black and white suit that was supposed to be on Jason right now, lies against his body.

"No," I lie, "just can't wait to walk down the aisle."

He raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't question me further, "would you happen to be Flora?"

I give him a questioning gaze, "yes."

"I'm Helia, they said to go find you so you could walk me through what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh," I stand there for a moment before shaking my head, "sorry, it's just-"

"It's okay."

I look up at him, into his midnight eyes.

"Oh," I say for a second time, "okay."

He smiles, "so what's first?"

I smile back, "we get to place name cards."

And just like that, I forgot all about the Jason fiasco.

The wedding ceremony went by in a flash. Helia distracted me from thinking of Jason by making me crack a smile pretty much every second with his jokes, plus his laughter was contagious. But alas, the wedding reception had come, and the bride and groom were asked to the dancefloor for their first dance, which was lovingly sung by Musa, who sported a small baby bump.

Then, as the song finished, another one started and the bridal party was asked to join as well as any guests who wished to. Naturally, the couples grouped together and began their slow dance, a few other people also joined in. But I sat in place, my head resting on my hand as I remembered the last wedding I attended, Aisha and Nabu's.

/

"And now we invite the bridal party to the dance floor, feel free to join in." The Mc shouts through the microphone.

I laughed merrily and went to stand up, holding Jason's hand. But, instead of walking to the dancefloor, I found myself being tugged back, my purple dress flowing behind me. Jason hadn't moved an inch.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Can we not dance tonight?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

"That's not a reason-"

"I said I don't want to Flora! Why can't you just stop asking, god!"

He lets go of my hand and I let out a small "oh," before sitting down next to him, my head down.

"Don't mope."

I raise my head and put on a fake smile.

"Good."

/

Why did I stay? That was two months ago, and Jason's words come back to me once more.

"Three months."

God how did I not see it. I place my head on the table and try to breathe through the pain.

"I'm gathering this time it isn't waiting to go down the aisle?" I hear a familiar, smooth voice ask.

I let out a small, sad laugh, "no."

"So what's wrong?" Helia asks, sitting beside me. I lift my head from the table to look him straight in the eyes.

"Just moments before you walked in on me in the hallway, I found out my boyfriend of six years has been cheating on me for 3 months."

He smiles sadly in response, "I'm sensing it's more than just that."

I let a small laugh out, "he was supposed to be the best man, he didn't even tell Timmy he wasn't coming, I had to. The reason he couldn't come was that he was screwing some girl named Rebecca. And, after he told me he had been cheating on me for three months he asked me to tell Timmy he was sorry, not me. And the icing on the cake was that it wasn't him who answered the phone, it was Rebecca."

He visibly winces with the last one, but I continue, "It's just that, you think you know someone. Hell, I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him. DO you know how that feels?"

"Yes," he replies, "I dated a girl named Crystal for 5 years and found out that she was dating some prince behind my back."

"Crystal? As in Princess Crystal of Linphea?"

He looks down, "yep, as in Princess Crystal, fiance to Prince Duran."

I take his hand in mine and look into his eyes in a show of support. "Well, we can be heartbroken together today I guess."

He smiles at me and I smile back, "not heartbroken, I say we're healing together."

I laugh lightly, "I agree."

Three years later.

When we tie the knot I decide against the makeup, hair, heels, and dress. I only wear one piece of jewelry, a silver ring adorning a white diamond. And the only clothes I wear are a plain white t-shirt, light wash jeans and black and white sneakers.

Helia wears a similar dress code, jeans, white shirt, and sneakers. We don't even have a bridal party or an overly expensive venue.

Why?

Because in the end, the white dress and fancy hair are at the end of a fairytale. And although our friends had fairytale-like relationships, we didn't.

And our wedding isn't the end of our fairytale, it's the beginning.

 **I took a different approach to this one, did you like it?**

 **First, I wrote the way I feel most comfortable writing, which is in first-person. Secondly, I didn't have Flora and Helia a couple for the entire one shot, I wanted to see if I could write a cute Flora/Helia without them being together and I wrote this as an attempt, did it work?**

 **Tell me what you liked and what you didn't!**

 **As always, thank you for reading, and do you have any suggestions?**


	5. Game of Life

**Starting off by saying I wrote this about 3 weeks ago and discarded it because I heavily disliked it. I'm only posting it because I was having serious writers' block and I needed to post something and quickly. My other idea was sticking together some short drabbles I wrote and making it into a chapter, but decided against it. Once again, I'M NOT PROUD OF THIS I KNOW IT IS BLAND.**

A small lunch in the park is what they had planned. It had started out a little rocky, the girls had to postpone it by 2 hours due to a dire mission to Earth. But once that was sorted out, they arrived and began engaging in typical picnic festivities.

The boys were in the background, playing a game with a ball that the girls didn't recognize. The girls just sat on the red and white checkered blanket that had been laid out. Each did different things, they rarely engaged in conversation. But that just showed how they were so in sync and harmonious together, that they didn't need communication.

Flora was laid on her back, flipping between harmless sketching in her journal and reading the book on botany that Helia had given her as a gift when she arrived. Aisha was next to her, watching the boys play with interest, even cheering on occasion. Bloom was looking at the clouds, her hands waving above her laying form as she began to piece together what some of them looked like. Tecna was trying out a new game that had come out at some point during the week. She had said something about wanting to play it but never getting the chance. Musa had brought a guitar with her that was connected to her headphones so that only she could hear its music. She had a piece of paper in front of her and was constantly going back and forth between playing silent notes on her guitar and writing them down. Stella sat comfortably on the edge of the blanket painting her nails, wearing a bathing suit for no other reason than to get a tan. The park didn't even have a lake!

So there they sat, pretty much in the dead center of the park. That was until the sky unleashed buckets of water that drenched them to the bone which had them fleeing to the bus back to Alfea.

"Just our luck," Bloom says, wringing out her hair into the bathtub inside the dorm.

"Tell me about it," Sky replied, taking one of the towels Flora was handing out.

"Just be glad Alfea has a bus stop right outside the school, otherwise this could have been a lot worse," Flora suggested, trying to lighten the mood. She places the extra towels down on the countertop of the kitchen and walks over towards the living room.

"I couldn't agree more," Helia replies, holding Flora from behind as she sits on his lap in the sofa chair.

On the other side of the room, Musa and Riven do the same thing. The others comfortably sat on the full-size lounges.

"We really need to invest in some more furniture for this place," Bloom begins, "we never have enough space to hold all of us."

They all nod, and fall into comfortable silence.

"So…" Riven begins, "what now?"

They all look around the room and ask themselves that exact question. What now?

A strong breeze blows against the windows, shaking the glass panels with a whistle. The sound makes all of the members in the room look towards the window. Only to see the once clear, blue skies cloudy and grey.

The clouds continue to unleash rain and even the occasional strike of lightning. One of which, occurs after their attention is directed to the outside world, the strike is powerful, and lights up the room. But just moments after the electrical discharge, the light flicker on and off, and eventually settle in a constant state of off. And with that, the room is plunged into darkness.

"Great," Nabu says, "just, great."

Some shuffling is heard about the cabin as Flora stands and walks towards the kitchen. Then, a metallic clicking sound, before finally, a small amount of light is placed over the room from the candle Flora holds in her hand.

Bloom stands and joins Flora in the kitchen as the two of them begin to light all of the candles they can find. After a few minutes, they have enough candles lit to light up the entire kitchen and living room.

"So, how about a board game?" Flora suggests.

"What do you have?" Timmy asks, excited at the idea.

"Well, your run of the mill games, monopoly, playing cards, trouble, Uno, the game of life and chess. But we also have some other types around."

"Let's play the game of life to start?" Brandon asks, looking around the room for any objections.

No one says no, so Flora vanishes into a room and appears once more, the colourful board game in her hand.

"There are only 4 cars," Flora says once she begins setting the game up, the others by her side helping.

"That's okay," Bloom begins, "we'll have the couples work together, then only 4 people miss out. They'll just play Uno whilst you play the game of life."

Eventually, after a few games of paper, scissors, rock, the groups were decided. Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Stella, and Brandon were to play the game of life, whilst Bloom, Sky, Aisha and Nabu play Uno.

All was going smoothly… Until they were two spins into the game.

"Okay Helia, your spin," Riven said, looking laidback.

With an elegant flick of his wrist, the spinner spun around and landed on a ten. Flora moved their car to the stop sign that signaled graduating college and smiled. She pulled the top 2 cards off the deck labeled "college careers" and took a peak.

A smile bloomed on her face as she showed her cards to Helia, who had a similar response.

"We have this game in the bag," Helia bragged, flashing the two cards his girlfriend had delicately picked up.

The jaws of the opponents hit the floor. Not only had they gotten the highest paying career in the game, but they had also got the second highest paying career, which was to be placed at the bottom of the deck after there choosing, eliminating it from being part of the other couples options.

"Can I forfeit?" Musa grumbled, burying her head in her hands, only smiling when riven patted her shoulder in sympathy.

The smile on the nature fairy and pacifists faces were bright as they slapped the doctor career down on their side of the table, placing the lawyer career on the bottom of the deck.

Flora placed her hand on the spinner and delicately spun the spinner, watching with glee as it landed on yet another ten. The smile on her face doubled as she moved the car to the "get married" stop sign and placed a blue figurine in the green car.

"Hey look," Flora points out, "you decided to join the party!"

He laughs and spins the spinner, smile not falling even when it landed on a three. An action space. The winning couple tried not to laugh as they began collecting the money from the paydays they passed. As Flora's hand grazed over the top action card, then three other couples at the table began chanting.

"Get fired, get fired, get fired!"

She quickly brought the card up and smiled before exclaiming, "spin to win!"

The other couples were disappointed it wasn't a "get fired" but went with it, after all, 200k was on the line!

"Five," Musa called.

"One," Tecna called.

"Eight," Stella called.

Flora looked to Helia and he nodded, agreeing with her choice, "ten."

One flick of her tan wrist and the spinner span quickly, landing on the vibrant green color that belonged to the ten.

"Yes!" Flora exclaimed, high fiving Helia and taking 200k from the bank.

The remainder of the game went on in a familiar way, Flora and Helia both took an "unreasonably improbable lead", as Tecna called it. When reaching the family path or life path stop sign, (after only 3 goes at the game) they chose the family path. And only then did they spin small numbers, much to their contestants' glee.

"A baby girl!" Flora cheered as she plucked the pink figure from the plastic box and placed it behind her own pink character.

"What's her name?" Stella asks, sarcastically. Who knew she was a sore loser?

Flora thinks for a moment before turning to Helia. "We've talked about Faye and Mia before, but I think she's more of an Abigail."

"You've talked about your kids' names?" Brandon asks.

The couple looks at each other and back to the blonde specialists, nodding at him. "Haven't you?" Helia asks.

Brandon and Stella shake their heads, from behind them, at the other table. A loud "NOO!" Is heard as a plus four is placed just before Sky can place his last card.

Flora and Helia look to Timmy and Tecna who blush and shake their heads. The calm couple then directs their attention to Riven and Musa, who look slightly embarrassed.

"We've lightly touched the subject," Musa says.

"See!" Flora exclaims, flailing her arms in Musa's directions, the board game is forgotten, "we've been dating for over 8 years now, and we have all got diamond rings on our fingers that promises forever."

She raises her left hand for extra emphasis and the diamond ring that must've cost a small fortune that Helia got her glitters in the candlelight.

"The rest of you have been dating 9 years, yet despite all of us having rings on our left hands, you guys have never even "touched the subject" as Musa put it?"

Bloom, Sky, Aisha, and Nabu join the conversation. "What "subject"?" Bloom asks.

"Kids names," Musa replies.

Blooms face seems shocked, as does Skys. From Behind them Aisha and Nabu make similar faces.

"Really people?!" Riven shrieks.

Everyone looks shocked at Riven.

"Look, I know I don't seem like the type of guy who cuddles up next to a fire and talks about their future, but this is downright weird."

"So," Bloom begins, "what are yours?"

"My what?" He asks.

"Your names," she continues, "for a kid, or kids."

"We decided on Cadence and Melody for girls names and Alto and Clef for boys," he begins, "Cadence means melodious, and a melody is self-explanatory. Alto is a singing voice and Clef, like the treble clef."

Musa beams at him for remembering and kisses his cheek.

"What about you guys?" Aisha asks Flora and Helia.

"Well, for girls we like Faye and Arabella, for boys Antonio or Ethan. Faye is an old earth name for a fairy, Arabella means loving, Antonio means worthy and Ethan means strong," Helia responds.

The girls nod, "I like Faye, its meaning is kind of brilliant. To anyone here, it sounds like a rare name that you made up, but to people on Earth they will get the meaning." Bloom says, "I kind of always liked the name Amber for my own though."

She looks at Sky to gauge his reaction, but he only smiles at her, "I think we should have this discussion. All of us." He pauses for a moment, "and for the record, I rather like Amber, as long as we get to call our son Aiden."

The redhead smiles and leans back into her fiance's chest.

And that was how they spent their evening, going around in a circle saying their favorite name for their children. And even when the rain stopped falling, and the clouds cleared to show the clear night sky, or even when the lights flickered back on, electricity flowing through the room, they didn't stop going around that circle.

Until at least, everyone was fast asleep. The half-finished and abandoned games of the game of life and uno lie lying empty on the coffee table, surrounded by hudled forms. All of which were on the floor, none of them using the furniture provided.

Maybe they shouldn't invest in some more furniture.

 **CRAP. CRAP. CRAP.**

 **I'm so blocked right now it's not even funny. I need some suggestions guys! I plan on posting this Wednesday (Tuesday for US) and then again next Saturday (Friday for US) so that I can make it up to you guys, but I need the ideas!**


	6. Right Time

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Before the paster could end the word 'may', Flora and Helia were already engaged in a loving kiss. It lasted for only a few seconds, however, as their parents were attending, the real celebrating would have to happen that night.

As Flora looked out to the attendee's she knew she was happy with her choice of a small ceremony. And my small, she meant that she was wearing a knee-length white wrap dress, and Helia was just wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. But not only did they opt out of the typical dress code, but also the people.

Only four people watched the ceremony, Flora's parents and Helia's. It's not like the Winx and Specialists weren't invited, it was just that they didn't want a big ceremony that would take months to throw together. Also, they kind of didn't know they were engaged... So, the two of them took a week off and called their parents up, who immediately came to watch the small but beautiful ceremony in a quaint church in Linfea.

Flora's mother had tears in her eyes, as did Helia's. Both of their fathers were smiling brightly. She knew that 17 years old her, who had fallen for Helia almost instantly, would be screaming at the thought of a small ceremony. But back then she didn't understand love, and the many ways it can change you.

Now, how the hell was she going to tell the Winx…

()()()

 _4 months later…_

Flora burst into the hospital and ran at top speed to the room the nurse had said Helia was in, the girls following behind her. Much to her surprise, when she entered the room, she found Helia sitting up and perfectly fine. She approached him, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking his pale hand into her tan one.

Helia looked calm and content as he answered, "I was teaching one of the first years and his blade grazed my stomach, it's just a scratch."

Flora breathed a sigh of relief, as did the girls.

"The nurse I talked to made out you were dying," Flora breathed as she placed her forehead on their joined hands.

Before Helia could respond, the specialists barged into the already crowded room.

"What happened?" Riven is the first to speak.

"First years sword scratched me. I wanted to just stick a bandage on it, but the medic insisted I go to the hospital. Apparently, I have to get stitches now."

"But the nurse we talked to-" Nabu began.

"Apparently is a little theatrical and dramatic when it comes to giving out information on people's health." Helia finished.

The door opened once more, but instead of another friend or family member, a small, petite nurse walked in instead. She jumped when she saw how many people were in the room.

"Oh, did you get told by Nancy to come?"

"That's her!" Sky exclaimed, "that's the name of the nurse."

The nurse nodded sadly, "she can be a little dramatic…"

"Dramatic?" Stella asked, "she made out Helia was in a coma or an unstable condition. Flora nearly had a heart attack."

"I apologize for that," the small woman began, "my name is Julia, I'm just here to give Helia his stitches. I'm afraid you will all have to leave, with the exception of Mrs. Knightly of course."

Flora and Helia froze.

The group, however, laughed.

"I'm afraid you've been mistaken, Julia. Flora and Helia aren't even engaged, though I do agree he should put a ring on it." Brandon laughs with the others.

"Uh," Julia looks down at her clipboard, "there must be a mistake then, it clearly states that Flora Knightly, previously known as Flora Linphea is Helia's next of kin and wife."

The group starts laughing and looks at the frozen couple.

"Tell me it's a mistake," Stella begins.

Flora and Helia look down.

Julia, sensing the need for privacy, leaves the room with a simple; "I see now is not a good time."

"It's not a mistake," Flora says quietly.

"Wha- when?" Aisha asks.

"Around four months ago," Helia replies, his thumb rubbing Flora's palm, "but were engaged a week before that."

"Just one week? What was the rush?" Musa questioned.

"We were engaged the morning we got the news about Trimos taking over Zenith," Flora spoke, "when we came back we wanted to tell you about it-"

"-but we immediately flew to Zenith," Tecna fills in, Flora nods.

"When we were there it was essentially a week of non stop battles, there was no time to pull everyone aside and go 'hey we got engaged', it was never the right time," Flora continues, squeezing Helia's hand, "when we were there the both of us had a particularly close call where we thought we were going to die. The last thought on my mind was that we were going to die engaged to each other, but no one was going to know."

Helia took this as his time to continue, "when we got back we gave each other a week of vacation, the first day we had off we called our parents and said our vows to each other in front of them in a small church in Linfea," he takes a breath, "we spent the last 6 days 'honeymooning' in Linfea."

"Were you going to tell us at any point?" Brandon asks, slightly annoyed.

"We've tried to countless of times now," Helia replied again, "we wanted to tell you the first day back, but we had a mission."

"We were going to announce it at the 10 year Winx celebration dinner, but Brandon and Stella announced their engagement and we didn't want to steal their thunder." Flora provided.

"We were also planning on telling you tonight," Flora started again, taking a deep breath, "when I was going to announce my resignation."

"What!?" The whole room of members shrieked, with the exception of Flora and Helia.

Flora looked at Helia with a questioning glance and he nodded, a smile on his face.

"We were actually trying to hide something else," Helia said, letting go of Flora's hand so she could stand up.

"It's not just the two of us anymore," Flora continues, and then raises up her jumper to reveal a small bump on her stomach, "It's also our daughter."

If the jaws of the Winx and Specialists hadn't hit the ground before, they were smashed into tiny pieces on the floor now.

"You're pregnant?" Aisha asks with tears in her eyes.

The smile Flora throws at them is one of the brightest they have ever seen, and Helia's is not so far behind.

"Come here, girl!" The fairy of waves says, rushing over to the girls and crushing her in a hug.

The girls soon follow, saying comments such as "oh my god", "no way", "congratulations", and of course, Stella also provides a name.

"I'm telling you, Stella is a perfect name for a daughter."

The whole room erupts into joyous laughter.

"We already have a name for her," Flora says, hugging the guys as they come out of their shocked state.

"What is it?" Musa asks.

"Avery."

 **()()**

 **Like that little touch, I added there? This kind of ties in with the first fic I wrote, but I honestly don't care because I finally am over my writer's block, hurray!**

 **So this kind of came from a guest who suggested a wedding or proposal, I wanted to write it but I didn't want it to be to cliche… hope it worked.**

 **I would like to put a special thanks out there to liliana765 and winxkate for your suggestions. You both provided me with a lot of ideas and I'm constantly trying to conjure up some little mischievous plot lines for you guys! Stay tuned for those fics!**

 **Keep suggesting and reading!**

 **Lots of love, IDCILKS (I tried, I promise to never do it again).**


	7. Just One Moment

It's funny how such small moments can affect our lives tremendously. It's also funny how a moment could feel like it lasts forever or last bearly a few seconds. Moments are both good and bad, but their impact can still be the same either way.

For example, as Flora was shopping at her local supermarket she spent a single moment placing her hand on her abdomen. Just one moment that would make a large impact. For at this moment, as she placed her hand on her stomach, a photo from a hidden paparazzi member was taken.

And added a match to a pile of kindling.

* * *

"Don't forget we're meeting my parents tonight!" Helia yelled from downstairs, unlocking the door.

"How could I forget? It's the first time I'm meeting them," I yelled back, "I'm a nervous wreck!"

"Don't be, they'll love you!" I hear the door open and the bottom of his shoes click on the front deck. "Be ready by 6, I'll get dressed at work and pick you up then," the door squeaks as he pulls it towards a closed position, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

And then the metallic sound of a door locking shut fills the house, and I am alone to wallow in my anxiety. I check the clock, I have approximately 7 hours until I have to leave. That should be enough time to calm my nerves, right?

Right?

I pull my hair into a messy bun and slip my silk robe over my pajamas, time to relax. I bounce down the stairs and grab a cup of greek yogurt, I sprinkle some mixed berries on the top and sit down in the lounge. With an overly large stretch, I reach for the television remote and turn the device on.

Oh goodie! Magix News is on!

I grab my spoon and dig into my breakfast as I watch the woman on the screen finish her story.

"And that is why it's a good thing your child reads instead of plays sport. For more information head to our website. Up next, Julia McClain with celebrity news." The screen fades to another woman standing in front of a large screen.

"Thank you, Wendy, this week has been a big one for celebrity gossip. Angie and Justin Debutante announced the birth of their first child, Naomi, last night. We want to congratulate the happy couple on their new bundle of joy. Speaking of children, we have one very lovely couple that is speculated to be expecting."

I look up from my cup to smile as the picture of Naomi Debutante is displayed, but it turns into an expression of shock when a photo of Helia and I are displayed.

"Flora Vine and Helia Knightly announced their engagement last month, check our website for our coverage on that topic, but today we believe they have another announcement to make. Just yesterday, Flora Vine, soon to be Knightley was seen embracing what is a suspected baby bump when grocery shopping. While some fans are happy for the couple and are expressing their happiness for the first heir to be produced from the Winx Club. Others, more specifically the parents, are worried the two are setting a bad example. What if this makes their children think it's okay to have a child out of wedlock? What is your opinion? Tell us on our website using the newly uploaded pole and comments section. I'll read some of these out later in the show."

The woman smiles, "now onto other news-"

I don't hesitate to click the television off and grab my phone and access their website. The pole is pretty even, but the comments are what effect me the most.

"Ugh, I can't believe they are providing such a bad example! I feel bad for the other Winx members, their group name is now ruined for me!" -Stacy690

"Firstly, this hasn't even been confirmed by Flora and Helia! Secondly, who cares? It's their business, not ours! If they are in fact expecting, I say we should just congratulate them and move on." -WinxKate

I smile at the last one, she's right! We haven't confirmed it. I dread what response Helia and I will have to make. Speaking of which, from behind me the door handle twists and the ex-specialist himself steps through the door.

"Have you heard?" He asks, putting his jacket on the rack.

"About my supposed pregnancy? Yes. Did you forget something?" I ask, getting up and throwing the yogurt cup away and placing the spoon in the dishwasher.

"No, the school is flooded with reporters all wanting the first shots. I didn't even open the door. I just drove straight back home."

"Probably for the best," I reply, and then I remember something, "oh god Helia! I'm meeting your parents tonight!"

He shakes his head, "not anymore. I called her and informed her that she isn't getting a grandchild in 9 months. It was then I had to tell her about the reporters and she ended up deciding to cancel tonight."

"But Helia!" I exclaimed, "they're constantly traveling with their job. It will be years before I can meet them in person again."

"Hey," he shrugs, "maybe then we will have that grandkid they want."

"But- Wait. Your mother wants a grandchild from me?" My eyes are wide as I repeat him.

"Yes," he comes over and embraces me, and I breathe in his scent, "honestly, even I can't wait to have a little you running around."

I laugh, "who says it has to be a little me, why can't it be a little you?"

He chuckles, "because I have a feeling our first will be a girl."

I raise an eyebrow, "first?"

He nods, "I always wanted more than 2 kids."

I smile and kiss him, and he returns the kiss.

"Okay, this is one hell of an introduction!"

We whip around to the still open door.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Helia's mother asks.

"June! They were just about to make that grandchild we want, we could've left them alone and helped our chances!" Helia's father says.

"Shut it, Gerald," June replies playfully to her husband, "you must be Flora!"

"that would be me."

* * *

"Just last night Flora Vines and Helia Knightly released a statement about their pregnancy rumors. They replied with, "to all those who pondered the question to if we are expecting, I regret to inform you that we are in fact, not. Although we brought our wedding date up by a year. Meaning that, as of the time you are receiving this statement, we have already exchanged vows in front of the people who mattered to us the most. The Winx the Specialists, and of course, our parents. Thank you". What a statement we received right there. A big congratulations to the couple."

It's funny how such a small moment became one that made national news. It's funny how the moment that made national news ended up uniting Flora with her now in-laws quicker. It's funny how that prompted them to say "screw it" and tie the knot. And it's really funny how on their honeymoon they ended up conceiving.

The world works in mysterious ways. And moments only help give structure to its madness.

 **What's this? An update? My gosh, it is!**

 **I'm so unbelievably sorry for temporarily abandoning this story, but I was asked to write a story where Flora (or Helia) met their significant other's parents. And for some reason, my brain couldn't write it! So, in the end, it took literally weeks to write 1 chapter. Great!**

 **I plan to eventually write a better "meeting the parents" fic, but for now, I just want to get over this writer's block. I hoped you like it!**

 **By the way, I may have added some little easter eggs into this one.**

 **Until I get my crap together,**

 **IDKILKS (seriously need to work on that).**


	8. Classical

**A little bit angsty with this one, I was toying with some what-ifs and decided to write one of them. Also, I decided that due to my lack of imagination when it comes to writing these, I'll be capping off the number of one-shots in this story at 10. So after this one-shot, there will only be 2 more written. Not forever, but just in this specific line of one-shots. I'm also planning on writing fanfics for other fandoms (see my profile for more information on that). But that is all the news I have for today, I'm in the process of writing the next one so I'm happy to tell you it has a lighter mood!**

 **As always, thank you for reading.**

Standing in your rose-red ball gown, you gaze at the stars. Music from the hundreds of instruments inside the orchestra floated to your ears through the closed French doors behind you. The balcony was small, enough for maybe 3 people to fit comfortably on, but it was enough for the purpose of the exercise. Your hands rested on the white concrete railing, feeling every pore the material created.

It was a beautiful night, all was clear and the sky was lit with the tiny white lights they called stars. You have been here for over half an hour now, trying to find every constellation you knew. You'd even debated going back into the ballroom to find a decent enough man so you could dance to the sweet music the violins, cellos, and flutes were making. You had never been a music person, but living with a girl like Musa you picked up some things. Although you loved all music, you tended to stick to classical. There was something about how the instruments worked brilliantly together that made you feel comfort. You even tried to learn piano once, but it turns out you aren't coordinated enough to perform such a task, but you did leave with even more appreciation for pianists.

Speaking of pianists, the music faded away to be met with a softer, yet somehow more sophisticated piano composition. The sound of the specific instrument alone brought a smile to your face, but it lowered when you realised exactly what piece was being played.

It had been your song, or at least you saw it as your song.

But that was a long time ago now.

The music suddenly grew louder, and you realised it was because the white french doors that were once acting as a barrier to the world, had been opened. With a small, yet graceful turn you come face to face with none other than Helia.

"I looked everywhere for you, Flora," he said, his voice mixing with the sound of the piano.

"Close the door," you say, turning around.

You heard the click of the doors closing, and the music becomes muffled again.

"Why are you acting like this," he says exasperatedly, "first, I asked you to be my best woman, and you said no. Then you didn't even look at me during the reception, and now you're hiding away from the world."

"You wouldn't understand," you take a breath as a small tear falls down your face, "normally I can hide this kind of thing, but everything's just gone so wrong so fast."

"What has gone wrong, tell me!"

You shake your head, tears now falling freely down your face.

"Flora, just tell me," you can almost feel his frown.

You whip around, and his frown becomes even worse when he sees your tears.

"I loved you!"

And then it's out there.

You had met him when you were 5 at a party similar to this one. You became better friends with every ball you attended. Your mother was a guardian fairy, and his father was a general, so you were always going to balls in the Linfea castle. When you were 15 he moved to an art school, and when you were 16 you moved to Alfea. You thought you'd never see him again until you were 17 when he appeared at his uncle's school for a ceremony. You were best friends, but despite your best wishes for it to happen, never more than that. At 21 he was traveling all over the universe with you and the rest of the group, saving planets from disaster. It was the best year of your life, but also the worst. It was the year he and Krystal began dating, and you were okay for a while until he began ditching you to be with her. It started with canceling trips to the park and ended with not seeing him for months on end. The girls knew of your affection towards the boy, so they understood why you had to leave when he announced his engagement.

He broke you and he didn't care.

Couldn't he see every time you looked away when he kissed her? Couldn't he see the pain in your eyes when everyone had a partner at the ball, but you?

Did he ever actually see you?

Helia was gobsmacked at your statement, so you took it as your chance to leave. With one last circular movement on the porous concrete, you pushed off it and headed towards the ballroom. But before you could grab the golden handle, he grasped your elbow.

"Wait-" he began, "we can sort this out. You're my best friend-"

"There it is again," you say, tears running your mascara, "the F word. Friends, but never more than that."

You open the door and blend into the crowd of people, weaving through the colorful dresses you make your way to the exit. One foot after another, you make it to an awaiting car.

"Wait!" The familiar voice shouts, and you glance at him.

You give him a small smile as he reaches the car, out of breath.

"We can work this out, you're my best friend, I can't lose you." He tries.

"You already have," you say.

You lean forward and tell the driver your address. When he needs you sit back and face Helia again.

"You lost me the second you asked her to marry you."

And then you drive off, proud of yourself for finally telling him your feelings. Maybe you could finally move on?

But judging by the way your heart broke when he didn't respond when you told him you loved him, you knew that wasn't possible.

At least the music was nice.


	9. Instant

**I wrote this after finishing the Red Queen series by Victoria Aveyard and A Court of Thorns and Roses by Sarah J Maas, and during writing I was re-reading Throne of Glass (also Sarah J Maas). In other words I had a lot of fantasy and kickass female protagonists swimming in my head.**

 **Also, note the new username: xProperReadingMaterialx**

 **This may or may not be a nod to a certain quote from Throne of Glass...**

 **Enjoy :)**

Smoke rose from the charred dirt that was once filled with grass and flowers. In the distance she could hear crackling fires that were being used to dispose of bodies. But the battle was not over, in the distance she could hear the sting of metal against metal. They had lost so much already, they couldn't lose the war.

They just couldn't.

Her people relied on them, on her. With the rest of her court safely tucked away in her castle, regaining their strength, she was supposed to hold the front. The only problem was she didn't know how.

Bloom controlled flame, Musa handled sound, Aisha breathed water, Stella radiated the power of light and Tecna could interact with metal thousands of kilometers away.

These men had hurt her friends, so now she was going to hurt them, bad.

She would not back down, she would not fall. She would rise like the prophecies stated she would. She would not leave her people when they needed her the most.

Because she was Flora Airline Navreen, the Queen of Linphea, conqueror of the southern lands. And she would not go down without putting on a good show.

They never saw it coming until it had struck them in full force. With a light touch on the solid, charred ground, Flora sent an earthquake that only affects those she targeted in her mind. They all fell, giving just enough time for her soldiers to gain a few more centimetres.

So she sent something even more terrifying.

The ground shook once more, this timeless controlled. Both sides of soldiers grew unsteady, backing up onto their side. Which left at least a meter gap in between her people and her enemies. And that was all she needed as the land split in two, creating a deep ravine. Soldiers on her enemy's side began backing up, not from the split in the earth, but what was coming out of it.

Vines, green and thick slivered out, grabbing the ankles of unsuspecting men she pointed out to them. It was only then did she stop commanding them, and unleashed the vines on her enemies that she began to hear what they were saying.

"Flora Navreen! Run!"

It seems her reputation had even spread into her enemies lands. Pity, she had so wanted to surprise them.

Her people began running after the retreating members of her opponent's kingdom, and she made sure to release a thick green mist from the depths of the ravine to leap over it. It had healing powers, but it was also a sign.

A sign that Flora Navreen was coming, and she had lost her mercy long ago.

In the 3 months, they had been at battle on these lands, the Linphean soldiers had barely made 5 centimetres of progress. In just 30 minutes of Flora arriving, they had gained kilometers.

The fighting stopped as her enemies soldiers began to retreat, no not retreat, but divide. They formed two lines, looking towards each other, and at the end of the long lines stood none other than Helia Night, King of Knightly, and her biggest enemy.

Behind him stood 5 men, decked to the brim in various forms of weapons, no doubt they were his commanders.

Flora descended and waited, standing at the front of the two lines, awaiting his arrival. The vines she had summoned twisted and curled behind her, ready to strike if they deemed it necessary.

Soon they were barely five meters away from her, and that is when they stopped.

"Queen Flora," the king addressed her.

"Helia," she replied, not addressing him by his title.

Behind the pale king, his men straightened.

"We didn't expect to have to meet you like this, otherwise we would have dressed the part."

"Obviously."

A linphean warrior behind her stifled a laugh.

The king was dressed in a simple navy blue tunic and leather pants. Clothes that would be typically worn under armour.

"We would like to come to an agreement."

"Yes?" She replied with a bored tone, with one command the king and his 5 watchdogs would be on the ground.

Because of this thought, her eyes drifted to each of their faces. Which caught the attention if Helia.

"Where are my manors? These are my sargents, Sky, Nabu, Riven, Timmy and Brandon."

Flora's eyes remained on the blonde one he addressed first.

"I know you."

The man swallowed and lowered his head, and it was then it clicked in her mind.

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon, your father has been looking for you for many years."

He looked up, but before he could react Helia stood in front of him.

"Rule number one, no one shall know the names or origins of my Sargent."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Your 'rule' is a request, not a rule. I'm still yet to come to a conclusion on whether to agree."

Sky swallows and looks down again.

"However," Flora says, morphing her fighting leathers into an ornate dress, "I happen to know the king of Eraklyon rather well. I spent quite a few years of my childhood in his castle, and just once I happened to fall into a frozen pond."

Flora walked past Helia to Sky as he rose his eyes to meet hers.

"Luckily, a rather young blonde prince dove in after me dragged me out and warmed the both of us using his conjured flame. I would've died had it not been for the boy, so consider my life debt paid."

Sky nods and Flora returns to her original positions. The king and entourage do not move an inch.

"That being said," she begins again, flicking a non-existent speck of dust from her dress, "I have no life debt to Prince Nabu, who supposedly died 3 years ago, nor do I owe a debt to Riven Hanger, the most wanted thief in the Sparks archipelago. Not to mention, I could also inform a certain someone about Timmy Dellagio, the only alchemist capable of forming solid gold from the soil, guessing that is where you get the money to raise an army from nothing."

A smirk lights her face as she moved to go face-to-face with Brandon.

"How could I forget the face of Brandon Lights, the king of Dalelights bastard son. Wealthy by coin and bloodline, yet never good enough for your people to be king. Running of to Solaria to find the one priest who would be willing to take away your mother's presence and finally make you a prince, and when he wouldn't do it, killed the poor man."

Brandon flinches at her harsh tone.

"I've changed-"

"I don't care," she says, completely honest.

"But I do care that when that failed, you went to the king of Solaria and told him that the priest had blessed you with the name of Prince. You then proceeded to ask the king for his daughter's hand in marriage, which he accepted. You figured that if you couldn't be a prince, why not be a king. Pity that they found the priests body and connected the dots. You're unbelievably lucky that the princess of Solaria liked you though, and helped you flee. Stella is a good friend of mine, you now owe her two life debts."

He nodded.

Flora walks back to the front of Helia once more.

"It seems you have been doing your homework," the king says, gulping.

"I have spies of my own Helia, the difference is I know how to hide mine."

"Are you willing to come to an agreement?"

"Depends, are you willing to lose your title and give me your land?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer."

Flora begins to turn around, her dress swishing against the fresh blades of grass.

"Wait-"

And then Helia touched her tan forearm.

It was an instantaneous reaction, every part of it happened like she had been told it would from the stories she had heard growing up. A flash of light, a burning sensation, and then nothing. It all fades to nothing. No one else sees it but the two people the bond entangles.

In an instant, they jump away from each other and wear a shocked expression.

The Linphean and Knightly armies tense and prepare to strike, the vines that once twisted elegantly behind their queens head become stiff and sharp towards the man who touched her.

They eventually find each other's eyes and immediately glance at their wrists, and sure enough, the mark is there.

A small but pronounced scar in the shape of a cross, the sign of the soul.

The Queen of Linphea and The King of Knightly were joined at the soul.

They were soulmates.


End file.
